La voie du Phoenix
by Myrific
Summary: Cross Over: Black Lagoon/Naruto Tueuse à gage impulsive et redoutée, Levy, dix-neuf ans, rêve d'un drôle d'oiseau lui confiant une mission et se réveille brusquement avec quatre Kunaïs sous la gorge. Une seule question demeure: pourquoi, et surtout, pou
1. Chapter 1

La voie du Phoenix...

Résumé[Cross Over: Black Lagoon/Naruto Tueuse à gage impulsive et redoutée, Levy, dix-neuf ans, rêve d'un drôle d'oiseau lui confiant une mission et se réveille brusquement avec quatre Kunaïs sous la gorge. Une seule question demeure: pourquoi, et surtout, pour qui !

Personnages: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, pareil pour Levy qui appartient à celui de Black Lagoon, version un rien améliorée... Pour le reste, peut-être quelques villageois inventés mais rien de moins sur...

Aide à la compréhension: A peu de choses près la même Levy que dans Black Lagoon, en plus jeune et tout aussi expressive...

Laissez des reviews de temps à autre, ça fait plaisir 

Bonne lecture

------------------------

chapitre 1: Toucher le pactole...

Roanapura, cité du vice et de la débauche où sévissent les pires scélérats et les plus dangereux criminels de la planète!

Le soleil se couche et déjà quelques bandes de yakuzas règlent leurs comptes au rythme de leurs flingues et autres artilleries plus où moins lourdes.

Passant près de ce règlement de compte coutumier sans plus m'en émouvoir, je m'empare sans effort d'une bouteille de vin à moitié entamée et la vide d'un trait avant de distraitement la jeté par dessus mon épaule, laissant le verre voler et se briser sur la tête d'un pauvre ère qui eut la mauvaise idée de passé par là ce soir...

Cette odeur, l'odeur de sang, de poudre et de misère empoisonnant l'atmosphère... c'est là le véritable visage de la cité-île où se rassemblent les merdes radiées du monde.

Mon nom! Appelez moi simplement Levy, une putain de tueuse à gage, une bombe à retardement dégainant à tout va... Dans l'ensemble je suis assez connue, une ex-prostituée violente et déjantée acceptant tout job pour peu qu'on y mette le prix! Côtoyant la mort chaque jour comme on retrouve une vieille amie...

Les premières étoiles apparaissent derrière les nombreux néons fluorescents masquant la nuit de leurs lumières criardes et aguichantes. Ici, c'est comme à Végas, la roulette russe en plus! La vie tourne, la chance aussi, et l'argent change de main dans le secret d'une chambre de motel comme partout ailleurs. La seule différence, nous sommes tous des merdes, et même si la confiance est de notoriété, personne n'est à l'abri d'une trahison, et chacun sait qu'un allié peut tourné en ennemi du jour au lendemain!

Pour preuve, le point de rendez-vous est arrivé et mon nouveau partenaire m'attends sagement, un rictus sadique et pervers ornant ses lèvres fines enrobées de gloss pas très discret.

-Tu traîne princesse! Me tanne t-il en un clin d'oeil étonnamment explicite, m'indiquant clairement la manière dont-il espère voir se terminer cette mission.

-Et toi tu parle trop Lucky! Affirmais-je à mon tour en un rictus sadique en armant mes précieux Cutlass, lui faisant comprendre sans trop m'avancer mon hardant désir à lui afficher un deuxième trou de balle!

Lucky, j'ai déjà travailler avec lui par le passer, et je peux affirmer sans m'avancer qu'il ressemble plus à un acteur Hollywoodien de seconde zone qu'à un réel livreur, et ce, quelle que soit la manière de le regarder. Ses cheveux blonds gominés et ses nouvelles lunettes de soleil brillant derrière le viseur de son sniper, je ne pris même pas la peine de retenir un soupir de pure consternation – comment voulez-vous qu'il y voie quoi-que ce soit avec ses verres fumés ! - et m'avance nonchalamment vers le bord de l'immeuble pour regarder en contre-bas.

23H00 pile, c'est bien notre cible! Écoutant d'une oreille distraite mon partenaire incompétent tiré et raté la cible, la prévenant par la même de notre présence, je lui décoche sans frémir un violent crochet du droit, amplement satisfaire du bruit significatif diagnostiquant un nez cassez, et repart aussi vite en sautant de toit en toit. La chasse est ouverte, et je ne connais rien de plus excitant que le son d'un coeur battant de peur!

La cible tourne à l'angle d'une rue, il n'est vraiment pas du coin ça se voit! S'il l'avait été, il aurait su qu'à cette heure, Swim et ses sbires devait être en train de «nettoyer» après le passage du boss!

Je ne me presse pas, sautant lestement du toit par la gouttière pour lentement m'engouffrer dans la ruelle étroite. Il n'y a aucun échappatoire, aussi pris-je bien le temps d'armer mes semi-automatique en un clic suffisamment sonore pour faire entendre à ma future victime le son des pas approchant de sa mort certaine...

Un tir, une balle, une fin complètement con comme tant d'autres ont vécu avant lui. Saluant sans plus m'attarder les quelques larbins occupés à rosser un pauvre type dégoulinant de sang sale et coagulé, je m'empare vite fait de la cigarette d'un des gars, tire un coup, et la lui rends sans plus rien dire avant de récupéré le paquet que transportait le nouveau mort pour pouvoir rentrer au bercail!

Je sort de la ruelle et tombe sur la face d'abruti au nez pissant le sang. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui péter les dents... Le plantant là sans faire mine de ralentir l'allure, j'enfourche une bécane négligemment empruntée et m'enfuis en laissant le soin à mon ex-partenaire de se débrouiller avec l'ex-propriétaire.

Sur la route, la nuit est chaude et je me délecte encore du vent fouettant mon visage battu de courtes mèches foncées me retombant continuellement sur la face . Pour la peine, je ferais bien un détour pour un peu plus en profiter!

Cette vie de misère, je l'ai toujours connue. Prendre avant de perdre, faire subir avant de subir, endurer toujours... Je ne connais pour ainsi dire rien d'autre. Et à Dix-neuf ans, je peux sans me vanter avouer être une des livreuses les plus prisées de cette foutue cité! 

Pénétrant dans l'hôtel miteux et délabré me servant de refuge après avoir abandonner la bécane dans une ruelle voisine, je jette un regard désabusé au minuscule paquet enrobé dans du papier kraft et le lance sans plus d'intérêt avant de lourdement me laisser tomber sur l'unique matelas aux ressorts défoncés siégeant au centre de la pièce.

Un vague regard autour de moi, j'avise des trous aux bords brûlés un peu partout dans les murs et les meubles en ruines, quelques cadavres de bouteilles brisées ou entières, et ne sursaute même pas lorsque mon très cher néon se met à me lâcher à son tour en s'effondrant dans un bruit fracassant de verre brisé.

Comme ça s'est régler, je n'aurais plus à payer l'électricité! Levant mollement un bras derrière ma tête, j'essaie gauchement d'atteindre l'interrupteur activant la climatisation et pousse un soupir de frustration en la constatant H.S. elle aussi...

Un nouveau regard autour de moi, les yeux à moitiés fermés, je distingue encore une part de pizza survivant dans un carton dépassant du bordel ambiant, et surtout ce foutu paquet sensé me rapporté un beau pactole... Y a vraiment des gens tarés dans le monde que pour payer pour ça!

Le fixant d'un oeil morne sans même chercher à l'ouvrir comme avertit dans le contrat reçut le matin même, je m'endors rapidement sans prendre la peine de me changer ou même de me laver et ne remarque pas le moins du monde la légère radiation rougeâtre qui se mit à enrober l'étrange paquet.

-------------------------------------

Des montagnes, des montagnes à perte de vue... Je ne vois pas mon corps, je ne le sens pas non plus, je vois juste ces étendues vertes plus ou moins vastes s'étalant sous moi... A gauche, des montagnes toujours, à droite pareillement. Au milieu, un ruisseau et au loin un océan... Je descends, vraiment vite... En fait, je dirais même que je suis en train de plonger en piqué! Le décors change, je me retrouve dans une sorte de tunnel vert phosphorescent, assez glauque, parcourut de divers tuyaux me faisant pensé aux systèmes d'égouts. Curieux... En général, mes rêves sont bien plus trash et psychédéliques que ça, beaucoup plus gores et violents aussi...

Pataugeant dans une eau croupie sans comprendre la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, je hausse négligemment les épaules et me mets sans plus attendre à avancer en gardant une main contre le mur et dégainant l'un de mes Cutlass de l'autre... On ne change pas aussi facilement des années d'habitudes, pas même en rêve!

Ça fait bien des heures que je marche, et je commence sérieusement à trouver le temps long! Jamais je n'ai fait rêve aussi peu intéressant, je m'ennuie à mourir! J'aurais mieux fait de boire la veille, au moins je me serais éclatée en un bon vieux tryp dont j'ai le secret... Avançant encore et toujours, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me devinais aisément une tête dépitée et morte d'ennuis dans la noirceur de ces boyaux métalliques avant d'enfin aviser un rail de lumière provenant d'une sortie toute proche!

YESS! Enfin la fin du voyage, je commençais à me demander quand tout ceci allait prendre fin... Mais bon, je fais quoi moi maintenant! Vais-je me réveiller en sueurs sur mon vieux matelas tout bosselé dés avoir passer cette foutue lumière! Vraiment bateau comme rêve, c'est d'un nul à vous déprimé pour la semaine!

Passant gauchement le sas me séparant de la nouvelle salle abandonnée, je jette un bref regard à mes pieds et soupire de frustration en constatant que je suis encore là... Et dire que je pensais enfin me réveiller, quelle tristesse!

Mais avisant un râle étrange suivit d'une lumière rougeâtre émaner dans mon dos, je me tourne brusquement Cutlass dégainer et m'écroule de rire devant la stupidité de mon rêve!

Là, dans une sorte de grosse cage, ou plutôt derrière une énorme grille en fer forgé couverte de mousse, me regarde intensément un gros poulet incandescent! Non, c'est quand-même insultant, parce que même si tout ça me parait ridicule, le piaf, ou le grand oiseau est quand-même passablement beau, pour ne pas dire magnifique avec ses grandes plumes rouges et dorées brûlant d'un feu d'enfer.

-Wow, ça c'est ce que j'appelle un trip... Ris-je jaune en commençant à trembler nerveusement, non pas de peur, mais plutôt d'amusement un rien dément.

-Te voilà enfin, cela fait plusieurs siècles que j'attendais ce moment!

-Mort de rire, et il parle en plus... Vraiment excellent ce rêve... Je m'étouffe moi-même en me détournant pour jeter un regard intrigué et curieux derrière l'oiseau géant.

-Insolente, ne peux-tu au moins me montrer un minimum de respect dut à mon rang!

-Ton rang, parce que t'es célèbre chez les poulets! Haletais-je entre deux rire en tâchant vraiment de reprendre mon sérieux pour ne pas trop le vexer.

-Quelle impudence, je pourrais te dévoré pour moins que cela! Me crache t-il menaçant.

Bon, c'est officiellement rater, j'avais pourtant le mérite d'avoir essayer, moi qui plus est! Désabusée par tant de mauvaise fois, j'en oublie donc toute prévenance à son égard et laisse mon cynisme légendaire reprendre le dessus, voilà qui lui apprendra à se la fermer pour une fois que je me montrais dévouée!

-Calme ta joie mon canard, j'ai jamais fait de rêve aussi dérangé auparavant mais j'ai pas non plus l'intention de rester ici tailler une bavette avec toi! Je l'informe d'une voix traînante sans plus aucune envie de rire cette fois. Juste un zeste de perversité.

-Canard! Semble t-il une nouvelle fois enfler de colère et d'indignation.

Et la, allez savoir pourquoi, quoi que je suis persuadée en avez-vous bien une petite idée, je me remet à rire à gorge déployée. Non pas d'un rire nerveux, mais d'un véritable fou-rire retentissant que je ne parviens pas à maîtriser. Un rire tellement puissant que j'en viens même à m'en étouffer.

-Bien que nos opinions divergent jeune humaine, je me verrais navré de te voir décédé si tôt... Je n'ai plus parler à quiconque depuis plus d'un millénaire!

-C'est la meilleure! M'exclamais-je en me redressant, un rictus amusé et pervers étirant mes lèvres en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et d'impeccables canines bien ciselées. Tu sais quoi le piaf, t'es le rêve le plus barge que j'ai jamais fait, mais putain, t'es vraiment un sacré perroquet!

-Ouvre cette grille, humaine, insista-t-il bien fort et dédaigneusement sur le titre qu'il me donnait. Et je te promet de ne pas trop te faire de mal...

-Ouais, c'est ça! T'sais quoi, j'ai toujours trouver que les canaris étaient bien mieux en cage! Tu veux pas me siffler un petit air! Je me moque ouvertement de son impuissance à m'impressionner.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir la situation jeune fille! Tonna impérieusement sa voix alors que ses yeux noirs sans pupilles me dardent d'un regard meurtrier.

-Mouais, mais sauf votre respect votre Seigneurie, il se trouve que moi, je suis dehors et jouis d'un espace considérablement étiré... Et toi, tu cache quoi dans ta cage! Il y a quelques chose de sympa derrière les grilles!

-Libère moi!

-Écoute Coco, t'es bien sympa mais moi je commence à saturer! Je le coupe furieusement en perdant d'un coup toute patience. Alors maintenant, tu va être bien gentil et répondre à mes questions!

-Mais certainement, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire... Raille t-il mielleusement.

-A la bonne heure! J'affiche un rictus mauvais qui lui indique clairement mes intentions à rester campée sur mes positions. Premièrement, je suis où, comment je fais pour me réveiller et me barrer d'ici!

-Cela fait deux questions si je ne m'abuse.

-Joues pas sur les mots le piaf, t'es pas en position d'argumenter! Tranchais-je sèchement.

-Si tu le dis... Mais je me sens magnanime, car tu es de loin l'humain le plus intéressant qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de rencontrer! Aussi te répondrais-je simplement: nous sommes en toi...

-Hin Hin Hin... Me mis-je à faussement ricaner. Et en français ça donne!

-Je crains ne pouvoir me montrer plus explicite, mais si tu le désires... Nous sommes en toi, dans les tréfonds de ton esprit, de ton subconscient... Nous sommes en toi!

-Je vois... Répondis-je le plus suspicieusement du monde. Curieux, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fumer de l'herbe hier soir!

-Ceci risque d'être long... Commente sarcastiquement mon compagnon d'infortune.

-Bon, résumons-nous tu veux... d'après toi, relançais-je en lui lançant une oeillade ou perçait clairement ma suspicion avancée, nous nous trouvons dans les tréfonds de mon esprit...

-C'est effectivement ce que j'avance. Ravi que tu aies enfin compris!

-Mais bien sur... Et toi, t'es quoi au juste, ma conscience! Je demande du ton le plus ironique que je puisse trouver.

-Pas exactement...

-Ben voyons, et puis-je au moins savoir à quoi ais-je l'honneur!

-Non pas à quoi, mais à qui!

-Et susceptible avec ça... Et donc, à qui ais-je l'honneur!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, je suis juste moi...

-Pas de nom! Haussais-je un sourcil sceptique. Pratique! Et surtout, simple!

-Certes... Mais de toute évidence, aucun mot ne pourrait convenir à être aussi parfait!

-Et modeste, t'as toutes les qualités dis moi! Ricanais-je moqueuse. A la bonne heure Narcisse, mais puis-je au moins connaître la raison de votre glorieuse présence dans mon esprit torturé!

-Il me semble pourtant clair!

-Certes pour toi, mais pour ma part, je suis pas du genre futé alors si tu pouvais éclairé ma pauvre lanterne... Déclarais-je un rien ironique.

-J'ai été enfermé, et bien que tu ne semble pas en être pour grand chose, il s'avère que tu m'as libéré! Consciente ou non de tes actes... Chose dont je te remercie au passage, alors maintenant, peux-tu me libéré! Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis du genre très occupé...

-A lisser tes plumes! Soulevais-je sarcastique. Et que m'arriveras-til lorsque je t'aurais libéré.

-Tu prendras évidemment ma place en ces lieux.

-Hein hein... Et toi pendant ce temps, tu gambaderas dans mon corps et partira folâtrer à gauche à droite pendant que je jouerais du xylophone avec ma tête sur ces foutus barreaux... Je déblatère d'une traite. Mais bien sur, ce sera avec joie!

-Ravi que tu sois du même avis...

-Tu connais l'ironie! Voilà le topos mon grand, ici, c'est chez moi! Ok! Alors vu que tu squatte, tu va gentiment payer le loyer et m'aider à sortir d'ici, on est d'accord!

-Soit, mais nous en reparlerons prochainement... En attendant, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite!

-Hola, du calme! Quelle suite, de quoi tu parle! Pourquoi ça sent l'embrouille ton plan là!

-Tu comprendras en temps et en heure...

-Hé HO! REVIENS ICI ESPECE D'EMPLUME DE MES DEUX! Hurlais-je avec force rage en le voyant disparaître loin derrière les grilles.

Rien à faire, il ne réponds pas et je me sens doucement partir en arrière, mes sens s'émoussent peu à peu pour laisser place à une plaisante sensation d'abandon...

-----------------------------

Me tournant sur le côté, je ressens brusquement une brise froide s'insinuer le long de ma cuisse et me pris à frissonner intensément. Maudissant ma malchance, je me relève en maugréant contre ce rêve idiot et m'apprête à tuer le salaud ayant oser exploser ma vitre, seule chose encore intacte de mon appartement de misère, mais manque m'étouffer en avisant une dense et sombre forêt sur quatre visages menaçants.

Alors là, ils ont gagné, je vais vraiment les crever! Tentant lourdement de me relever avant de me voir subitement quatre couteaux bizarres pointés sous la gorge, je leurs décoche illico mon regard le plus meurtrier et arme sans sourciller mes précieux Cutlass que j'eus le plaisir de retrouver dans leurs étuis respectifs! Je souris, machiavélique, de la stupidité de mes nouvelles victimes ayant eut la folie de me les laisser, et entreprit d'afficher un rictus railleur leur promettant milles tourments des plus douloureux, pas plus impressionnée le moins du monde par le fait d'être ainsi menacée.


	2. Chapter 2

La voie du Phoenix...

Résumé[Cross Over: Black Lagoon/Naruto Tueuse à gage impulsive et redoutée, Levy, dix-neuf ans, rêve d'un drôle d'oiseau lui confiant une mission et se réveille brusquement avec quatre Kunaïs sous la gorge. Une seule question demeure: pourquoi, et surtout, pour qui !

Personnages: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, pareil pour Levy qui appartient à celui de Black Lagoon, version un rien améliorée... Pour le reste, peut-être quelques villageois inventés mais rien de moins sur...

Aide à la compréhension: A peu de choses près la même Levy que dans Black Lagoon, en plus jeune et tout aussi expressive...

_Laissez des reviews de temps à autre, ça fait plaisir _

Bonne lecture

------------------------

chapitre 2: Le sens du mot Terreur...

Cutlass contre couteaux, aucun de nous ne bougeait ni n'émettait le moindre son... j'apprécie ce professionnalisme, ils sont conscients de l'enjeu et se montrent aussi vigilants que possible. 

Seule ombre au tableau, ils sont quatre, et je suis seule! Mais ce n'est pas grave, mes partenaires vibrant d'impatience sous mes doigts agiles me suffisent amplement! Immobile et silencieuse, j'attends le bon moment pour me dégager et tout faire sauter jusqu'à ce que l'un de mes assaillants ne fasse signe aux autres de reculer légèrement histoire de me laisser respirer.

Cruelle erreur, ils ne m'en faut pas plus pour me dégager et vivement tourner sur moi même pour décocher un coup de pied retourner dans la figure de la fille qui me bloque la jambe avec une facilité déconcertante. Moi qui pensais pourtant avoir mis de la force, autant dire que je fus surprise d'être ainsi arrêtée, mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Prenant appui sur la jambe maintenue à la verticale, je tournes sur moi-même et m'apprête à tirer une première salve histoire de proprement troué l'épouvantail me faisant face, lorsque je le vois littéralement partir en fumée et me sent brusquement sombrer dans un décors glauque digne de films d'horreur!

Effarée, j'avise alors être partiellement crucifiée et observe tant sidérée que consternée l'un des gentlemans aux couteaux s'avancer vers moi d'une démarche lente et rythmée qu'il espérait sans conteste inquiétante. Mais j'ose néanmoins espéré qu'il ne compte tout de même pas m'impressionner avec un tour de passe-passe! Je vais lui montrer moi à quel point ces petites techniques minables ne me font le moindre effet!

-Yo, Samouraï boy! Le saluais-je dans un accent anglais chargé d'ironie. T'as pas envie de presser un peu, j'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai une vie après le rêve! Et loin de vouloir te vexer, celui-ci commence sérieusement à me saouler!

Je le regarde à son tour hausser ce que je suppose être ses sourcils son son hideux chapeau de paille et laisse doucement fleurir sur mes lèvres un rictus sardonique. Mes rêves sont de plus en plus étranges, et la signification de la croix me semble un rien exagérée... J'ai bien eus quelques contrats et autres relations avec les Soeurs de l'Église de la violence par le passé, mais de là à me faire attacher sur un crucifix... L'avisant s'approcher d'un air mielleux mais menaçant, je fixe sans grands intérêt ses orbes rouges sang me darder d'un regard meurtrier et étouffe brusquement lorsqu'une douleur sans nom me dévore les flancs... Peut-être aurais-je dut lui prêter plus de foi que j'escomptais!

Crachant du sang, je me fige instantanément, incrédule, et affiche un air bête et surprit au sourire dément teinté de rouge... Un putain de poignard, ou plutôt une grande épée bien tranchante me passe littéralement en travers le corps. Ce salaud venait de me trancher la viande, et ça faisait un mal de chien! Évidemment, je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais mes sens embrouillés par une insoutenable brûlure intérieure me hurlent pourtant le contraire, et mon cerveau semble faire subitement grève. Rien à voir avec les blessures par balles ou encore les estafilades au couteau! Moi qui me croyais si forte dans la douleur, si endurante face à la torture, jamais je n'ai été préparée à pareil tourment! De fait, j'ai bon me répéter comme un mentra que je ne peux souffrir d'une douleur infligée en rêve, la souffrance reste pourtant toujours belle et bien là, et ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout! Dépassée, je me contente donc de réagir par automatisme et éclate de rire tel un démon brisé et dément... Quel rêve, là c'est clair, il rejoint enfin les précédents! La douleur en plus... Riant à n'en plus pouvoir en recrachant mes poumons au sens propre du terme, étalant une énorme flaque de sang sous mes pieds toujours fixés à leur croix, je me vois brusquement dupliquée et avise un peu partout dans cet océan écarlate où le samouraï règne en maître, une multitude de mes clones subir les mêmes tourments que les miens, s'ajoutant à mes souffrance déjà bien au delà du supportable. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce que je peux subir de son sadisme, je sens bien que cet enfoiré se retient...

Ma respiration se fait sifflante, mais je ne perds toujours pas ce rire sardonique qui fait de moi la cinglée la plus déjantée du pays, voir du monde! Mon bon bourreau semble le remarquer, ne supportant de toute évidence que je puisse encore le narguer de mon air pervers et rusé, que je ne maîtrise cependant plus depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Au moins ma folie aura t-elle le bon goût de le contrarier en guise de toute vengeance intuitivement menée!

Redoublant de fureur sans en avoir l'air, il ne me laisse observer que ses foutues orbes rouges brillant de méprit et s'apprête à réitéré son exploit... Quand à moi, je ferme les yeux et me surprend à espéré que la fin sois propre et rapide... C'est fou ce que je me hais! Cependant, un dieu quelque part dois bien veiller sur moi sans vraiment attendre que je me mette miraculeusement à croire en lui, car mon supplice prends fin aussi subitement qu'il est apparut et me laisse haletante sur le sol de terre battue...

Levant les yeux, je croise le regard ennuyé du pauvre petit Samouraï faisant face à ses acolytes calmés se tenants en retrait, et n'en attends pas plus de leur part pour lui décocher une salve meurtrière qu'il évita de justesse, se contentant de ne se faire toucher aucun point vital. 

J'avais raison, c'est un pro! Mais en attendant, ils me sous-estiment tout du long s'ils croient que je resterais en leur compagnie ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de plus... Je suis maintenant devenue la cible et n'attends pas plus pour détaler comme un lapin sans demander mon reste!

Le temps commence à presser, et mes munitions s'amenuisent! Foutu rêve, en général dans ces moments là je tombe miraculeusement sur une artilleries où autre planque d'armes en tout genre pour me recharger comme dans tout bon RPG! Fais chier... Crachant de frustration, je continue de courir en bénissant la forêt d'être si dense et de me permettre de me cacher mais déchante bien vite en constatant la vitesse des deux derniers... Le samouraï, probablement H.S., ne parvient sûrement plus à bouger avec une balle logée dans le genoux et l'autre dans les flancs, mais ces petits copains n'en sont pas en reste pour autant!

Je compte, il ne me reste que deux chargeurs, autant dire une douzaine de balles... Je crisse, c'est vraiment pas mon jour! Aussi, accélérais-je et me surpris-je à déboucher dans une sorte de clairière à ciel ouvert. Pas bon, je sais plus me cacher maintenant!

Regardant en arrière, j'avise les deux rigolos de tête me foncer droit dessus et me met immédiatement en alerte en constatant la disparition du troisième, troisième qui fait un bruit de tout les diables dans les buissons à ma droite!

Tirant une unique balle, j'entends avec un plaisir immense un cri déchirant surgir des buissons et me remet en route avant que les deux autres ne se prennent la brillante idée de me le faire payer...

Mais la chance n'est décidément pas de mon côté, et même si la fatigue ne me tenaille encore, mon manque de munition évident, lui, a amplement de quoi me contrarier plus que de raison! Peut-être Shin Yeng avait-elle raison finalement en affirmant que les couteaux étaient bien plus performants que les armes à feu... Nan, les couteaux ça se perd et ça se brise, ça peut se coincer dans la chaire, et en plus, ça peut se briser! Et pour ne rien gâcher, ça lui donnerait raison, plutôt crever! Mes Cutlass dégainés, je tire un coup en arrière et jure fortement à la perte d'une balle inutile, fonçant droit devant avant de piler face à deux yeux rouges que je ne pensais revoir avant longtemps.

-Yo Samurai Boy, t'as trahis ton chapeaux affreux! Je lance d'emblée avant même d'avoir pensé à réfléchir.

-Qui es-tu! M'intima t-il d'une voix calme mais menaçante en me soulevant par le cou.

Je note qu'il parle japonais, au moins ne serais-je pas trop dépaysée dans ce rêve, pas comme dans celui où je revisitais la Thaïlande!

-Doucement mon grand, je suis un peu pressée alors si tu pouvais te pousser histoire de libéré le passage!

-Sasuke-kun, nous n'avons pas le temps de... Commença d'emblée une espèce de peste à lunettes.

-Elle sent le sang!

-Ho, un connaisseur! T'as pas l'air d'être le même que l'autre finalement... Sinon désolée, mais là j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, souris-je de ce rictus carnassier en dégainant mes Cutlass qu'il mata d'un air intrigué avant de rapidement me décaler pour décamper sans plus traîner. Par contre, et si tu aime jouer, attends un peu et fais voler leurs chapeaux affreux au gang du samouraï boy! Moi, je suis à court!

Les plantant là, je décampe rapidement, ne cessant de rire d'amusement, et disparut dans les ombres de la forêt sans plus laisser de trace...

--------------------------------

La forêt est dense, le son des feuilles frémissant dans la brise accompagne le silence apaisant... Et moi dans tout ça, j'avance et je m'ennuie à crever! Peut-être que j'aurais dut rester là-bas histoire de danser avec Samurai boy et son jumeau diabolique... Me prenant la tête dans les mains en me laissant lourdement tomber aux pieds d'un arbre, je me met à grogner de frustration en débitant des conneries de mon cru et dégaine brusquement mes Cutlass en faisant silence autour de moi... C'est pas vrai, il en existe combien de ces apprentis Ninja!

Comme pour me donner raison, j'avise deux ombres noires bondir depuis un arbre à une vitesse hallucinante pour souplement atterrir devant moi, et deux autres attendant perchées sur leur branche en une pose étrange et incroyablement ridicule...

-Yo! Vous êtes copains avec Samurai boy et ses apprentis Ninja vous aussi! Lançais-je d'emblée histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère, mes munitions se faisant trop précaires que pour pouvoir à nouveau danser le boogie...

Mais comme la chance est toujours de mon côté, c'est cet instant précis que choisit mon organisme pour protester contre l'injuste traitement subit, et je n'eus que le temps de remarquer une paire de sandales et son horrible tâche orange avant de proprement m'évanouir face à l'ennemi...


End file.
